


"See you then."

by person268



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 10:25:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19851211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/person268/pseuds/person268
Summary: wrote this when i was lonely and sad:i want to do that thing where i ask u if u want to hang out and u say yes. and then we sit on my bed next to each other underneath the same blanket and i turn to u and look at u but u don't notice. so then i go "mm" and u peek up at me, look back at our show, and then what i was doing processes in ur mind and u look back up. and then i look at ur eyes for a bit and then i look at the rest of ur face. but then i look at ur lips. and u put ur hand on my neck and run ur fingers up in my hair and u pull me in for a little kiss. just gentle, like a peck, but still something. enough of the something to make me want more. but just a little more. not too much because we're at a good part in the show. so i do what u did to me but with a little more force since we broke the wall down. and then i peck u on ur lips, give u an eskimo kiss and then point to our show. we're watching lost in space season one again. it's our favorite show.





	"See you then."

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this when i was lonely and sad:  
> i want to do that thing where i ask u if u want to hang out and u say yes. and then we sit on my bed next to each other underneath the same blanket and i turn to u and look at u but u don't notice. so then i go "mm" and u peek up at me, look back at our show, and then what i was doing processes in ur mind and u look back up. and then i look at ur eyes for a bit and then i look at the rest of ur face. but then i look at ur lips. and u put ur hand on my neck and run ur fingers up in my hair and u pull me in for a little kiss. just gentle, like a peck, but still something. enough of the something to make me want more. but just a little more. not too much because we're at a good part in the show. so i do what u did to me but with a little more force since we broke the wall down. and then i peck u on ur lips, give u an eskimo kiss and then point to our show. we're watching lost in space season one again. it's our favorite show.

"

hey i have a question for u

What's up?

would u want to hang out at my house later today?

Yes

does 7 pm work?

See you then.

when u get here i have a surprise for you

Okay.

"

A knock on my door startled me. I stood up from the couch and checked my watch. _6:58. It's her. Deep breaths. It's going to be okay, really._ I took a step, then another, and another, until the only thing separating me from her was the door with that oh-so-intimidating knob. I reached out with my right hand and placed it on the doorknob. Another knock. My breath caught. Another breath. _Breathe._ I turned the deadbolt, then the knob. _Almost there._ Next thing I know, the door is open and I'm waving her in.

"A bit early. Sorry," she smirked.

"No really, it's--" her lips pressed quickly against mine. "Oh."

"Was I--frick, was I not supposed to--"

"It's okay," was the only thing I could think of. I reached down for her all-black bag, eager to get things moving. "Come here." I took her hand with my free one and gently pulled her behind me down the long hallway, making sure to not take my eyes off of her.

"Ah, whose room is this?" she asked as I pushed the door to my room open, moving out of her way.

"Mine."

She walked in, clearly weary and curious. She walked to my desk and ran her fingers gently along the surface of it. "Nice desk. I have one a lot like it. Except you can't really see the surface. Hm."

"What's up?"

"Nothing. Just thinking."

"About what?"

She turned her back to the desk and began looking around again, making quick eye contact with me. Carefully moving a few feet more to my bookshelf, she smiled.

"What?"

"Jeez, curious, are you? I'm just looking." She tilted her head a little to the right, her carob colored hair drifting to the right with it. "Speak. A good book. How long ago did you read it?"

"Few years."

"Hm. You don't really strike me as a bookworm type of person."

"Yeah, me neither. I mostly read for distraction and school. otherwise, I stay away from books. It's a weird thing, I know."

"I don't think so. I'm like that too, sometimes, but I go in streaks with it."

"Mm. Happens with me too."

She continued to meander, comfortably carrying her dainty self. I finally set her bag down and looked at her, tilting my head as she straightened hers and turned toward me. "Whatcha lookin' at?"

"You. I, um..." I paused.

She began walking towards me, pausing a few inches away from my face. "You what? Like me?" She asked, winking as she playfully punched my shoulder, taking care to not actually hurt me.

I could feel my body freeze, my hands unabashedly falling limp. "Y-yeah, I uh, I like you, actually." I let a smile slip out. She raised her pale hand to my face, straightening her index finger and pressing it ever-so-gently against my nose. A chill ran through my spine.

"Good. Because I like you back." She moved closer, her warm breath forming around my face as it dissolved into thin air. Quickly, she snapped back, her eyebrows raising and her mouth falling open. Her arms raised up, her hands falling on top of her frizzy, but still neat, smooth hair. "I totally forgot! I have a show I think you'll love. Come here." She took my left hand in her right and pulled me onto my bed as she flipped back the smoothed covers and crawled under. I joined her, flipping the covers back up.

She took my phone from my hands. "What's your passcode?"

"Here," I reached for my phone. "Let me do it. What app is it on?" I took my phone back.

"What, you don't trust me?" She took it back out of my hands and held it just far enough away so as I couldn't reach it.

"I do. I--"

"You won't tell me. I see how it is." She dropped the phone, putting one hand on my neck, tracing it up into my hair, the other traveling to the small of my back. She moved her face closer to mine, her breath seemingly becoming hotter as she got closer. She pressed her lips against mine, casually enclosing them. She nibbled on my bottom lip and I nearly passed out. Just as I was about to begin kissing her back the way she deserved, she pulled back, leaving me empty-handed. "Can I have it now?"

_Try saying no to her._ "Yes. It's two five, eight one three."

She reached back to find my phone, picking it up and typing in the numbers. She searched my home screen to find Netflix and searched a title I couldn't see since she was blocking the screen.

"What show is it?" I asked eagerly.

"Just wait. You're impatient today," she pointed out with a small smirk.

"I know. I just can't really believe you're here and you like me back. It's still sinking in."

"Ditto." She said it without looking up.

I smiled. "Mm."

She turned her head up ever so slightly, looking at me out of the very corner of her eye. Quickly, she turned back to the show and pressed play. "Wait," I heard her whisper. She looked back up at my eyes, her whole face turning towards mine this time.

I stared into her dreamy eyes, feeling myself melting from the inside, out. My gaze drifted down to her lips, staying there for a while.

They were perfect; the prettiest pink, clearly a natural tint. She parted her lips, moving her forehead to mine until they touched. Her hand moved to the back of my neck, her hands intertwining themselves into my hair and mine doing the same to hers while we kept intense eye contact. Quickly, I took my hand out of her hair and moved both down to the small of her back to pull her into a gentle kiss.

She pulled back, her eyes staying closed momentarily. She placed her hands on my shoulders, breathing a little heavier than before. She re-opened her eyes and looked at me with an overwhelming sense of passion. "Kiss me. More, please."

"Later," I teased, but it hurt like hell to stop. So I kept going. "Okay, now."

Our lips crashed back together, finally landing where they belonged. My heart was racing and my hands were shaking a bit. Still, I pushed my right hand further into her hair, a small moan falling from her mouth.

Within moments, she broke away. "Th--," she tried to speak after pulling back, but her voice was hoarse; nearly nonexistant. She cleared her throat quietly. "The show," she mumbled with a small smile.

"Shh. I know," I whispered. I pecked her on the lips and pointed to the show; our favorite part was coming up.

I kept my gaze on her for a few more moments. The way her hair fell was heavenly, her eyes glinting in the light. I couldn't comprehend it all the way I should've been able to. I moved my index finger to the bottom of her chin and turned her head back towards me. I moved forward, my nose lightly touching hers, and she knew exactly what I was doing. She moved her nose left-to-right in unison with me. I smiled, pulled my head back so I could see her better, and put an arm around her waist.

"I like you a lot."

"I like you a lot too," she whispered.


End file.
